All the Juice That's Fish to Swim
"All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" is the fourth episode of the second season (and the fifty-sixth episode overall) of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on September 29, 2014. Synopsis Randy and Howard put investigative reporter Debbie Kang on the trail of the Ninja’s secret identity. Plot The episode begins as Randy and Howard are seen eating Soupsicles at school. When Randy notices the sign "Warning, Do not consume more than 2 soupsicles in 24 hours." With him wondering why that is. Debbie Kang overhears this and decides to do a report on why that is. Howard becomes upset that Debbie will ruin soupsicles with her article. Randy agrees and goes to Debbie as the Ninja and convinces her to drop the story. Howard is glad that the ninja was able to get Debbie to drop the story, but Randy starts to regret stopping Debbie when he sees Howard eyes glowing and eating eating soupsicles nonstop. Randy goes back to Debbie and confesses that he jumped the gun and while he loves soupsicles he feels that they arent safe. Howard is upset as a roboape takes out the Soupsicles machine and tells Randy to stop him. Randy pretends to try to stop the roboape but when he turns around he sees Howard climb into the Soupsicles machine in the back of a truck and chases after him. Debbie sees the ninja running after the truck and decides to go after him and find out whats going on. McFist can't believe that the ninja turned on Soupsicles but Viceroy is glad that nothing bad had happen. Debbie pops up behind them and ask them what happens when you eat more than 2 soupsicles in a day. Viceroy tries to explain when Howard burst out of the soupsicle machine and is now a large green monster. Monster Howard grabs Debbie angry at her for getting Soupsicles banned. The ninja bursts in the room, exhausted and asks Viceroy how to change him back. Howard drops Debbie, and McFist and Viceroy slip out of the room. The ninja uses 'running water sound effect balls' to make Howard want to go to the bathroom, cleansing the soup out of his system and turning him back to normal. The ninja saves Debbie from falling into a large soupsicle batch and apologizes for messing with her story and smokebombs her home. The last scene shows Debbie in her office with a wall of pictures with 'Who's the ninja?' written on top and draws an X on Howard's face. Trivia *A clip from this episode is featured as a flashback in "Let Them Eat Cake Fries". *Ben Schwartz, Randy's voice actor, recorded for this episode on his first day of season 2 voice recording. He taped an outtake of the train line and posted it on his Instagram account. *In this episode, Debbie Kang has her first speaking role since "Viva El Nomicon" and important role since "Stanks Like Teen Spirit". **She's revealed to be the editor of the NHGTTWDPC online edition. *This episode sets up Debbie's quest to discover who the Ninja is. *Howard's McFist Pad returns, meaning he possibly got it fixed or he bought a new one. *'Running Gags': **Characters saying "N.H.G.T.T.W.D.P.C. Online Edition". **Cracking open a window when the Ninja Smoke Bombs. Gallery JuiceFit2Swim - 106.jpg All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Randy and Howard 00.jpg All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Randy.png All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Randy 00.png All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Randy 01.png All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Randy 02.png All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Crossing Guard.png All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Come on.png All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Doodle Man 02.png All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Horse.png All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Doodle Man.png Tumblr ndat5s1y1z1r53v56o3 1280.png Tumblr ndat5s1y1z1r53v56o4 1280.png All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Doodle Man 00.png All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Doodle Man 01.png All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Horse 00.png Tumblr ndat5s1y1z1r53v56o8 1280.png Tumblr ndat5s1y1z1r53v56o9 1280.png NinjaNomiconKnowledge052.png All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Online Edition.png JuiceFit2Swim - 115.jpg All The Juice That's Fish To Swim - In The Hall.png All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Randy and Howard.png All the Juice That's Fish to Swim - Randy 03.png JuiceFit2Swim - 678.jpg JuiceFit2Swim - 726.jpg JuiceFit2Swim - 728.jpg JuiceFit2Swim - 730.jpg JuiceFit2Swim - 820.jpg JuiceFit2Swim - 834.jpg Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes